


Hearts in The Ashes

by Rosenquarz



Category: Dogs of Berlin (TV)
Genre: Hassliebe, Inzest, M/M, Staffel 1 Folge 7
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenquarz/pseuds/Rosenquarz
Summary: Ulf hielt Kurts Kopf mit den eigenen, harten Händen in Position und dann küsste er Kurt; so, als hätte er vergessen, wie es richtig geht. Saugende, schmerzhafte Bisse, mit zu viel Zähnen. So als wollte er ihn nicht lieben; sondern bestrafen, für jede Kränkung, die Kurt ihm zugefügt hatte, für jedes gebrochene Versprechen; so als wollte Ulf das Blut schmecken, welches sie beide teilten. Und es war ihm egal, dass Kurts Frau unten mit einem Messer in der Küche stand.
Relationships: Kurt Grimmer/Ulf Grimmer





	Hearts in The Ashes

**Hearts in The Ashes**

Ulf marschierte furchtlos auf Kurts fahrendes Auto zu, wie ein scheiß Berserker. Kurt bremste mit quietschenden Reifen und stieg aus, während Ulf seine tätowierten Arme auf seine Motorhaube knallte.

„Sag mal, hast du 'ne Klatsche, oder was?, fragte Kurt und baute sich vor seinem Bruder auf.

„Weißt du, warum ich dir heute Morgen die Fresse polieren wollte?“, fragte der, als hätte er Kurt gar nicht gehört. In seinen Augen blitzt eine mörderische Wut. Kurt verstand ihn nur zu gut.

„Ja, nein... Ich wollte dir das Geld vorbei bringen. Das hat nicht geklappt, ok?“, versuchte er Ulf zu beruhigen.

„Nee, nicht deshalb, Mann“, wischte Ulf seine Worte weg, wie Straßenstaub. „Nicht deshalb.“ Er nickte in Richtung der Garagen. „Hier haben wir immer gespielt. Weißt du noch?“ Kurt schaute rüber und nickte.

„Ja.“

„Fünfmal hat sie mir auf die Fresse gehauen“, ließ Ulf seine Kindheit Revue passieren. „Fünfmal.“ Kurt sah auf die Uhr. Er musste weiter. „Die Großen.“ Ulf hielt seinem Bruder den linken Arm hin. Drehte ihn leicht nach innen. Zeigte ihm die hässliche Narbe kurz unterm Ellenbogen. „Hier. Die Narbe.“

Kurt nickte abermals. Er hatte gerade echt keine Zeit für diesen Scheiß. „Mich hat sie auch auf die Fresse gehauen. Und jetzt?“

„Ja. Dich hat sie auch auf die Fresse gehauen. Und zehn Sekunden später stand sie hier. Mit einem Eislutscher in der Hand. Hat deine Wunden gekühlt. Ich hab's gesehen“, sagte er anklagend. Mit brüchiger Stimme. „Und sie hat geweint. Soviel Angst … um ihren Kurti.“ Er nickte. Kurt sah ihn nur an. Er musste dazu hochschauen. Sein kleiner Bruder war schon lange größer als er. „Und ick?“, fragte Ulf. Der Cut links überm Auge und die Schramme auf seiner Wange waren blutrot. „Und wenn ick morgen früh verrecke - interessiert sie 'n Scheiß. Ick bin ja nur der Ulf...“ Er schluckte. „Ich hab' immer gemacht, was sie wollte. Immer!“, schrie Ulf. Als er anfing zu weinen, ging Kurt auf ihn zu, versuchte ihn zu sich rüber zu ziehen.

„Bist du bescheuert?“, fragte Kurt, mit der Rechten in Ulfs Nacken. Drückte seine Stirn gegen die seines Bruders, doch der stieß ihn weg.

„Ich dachte, ich liebe dich“, sagte Ulf. Sein Kiefer war eine harte Linie. „Aber ich hasse dich so sehr. Ich hasse dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“ Ulf spuckte auf den schwarzen Asphalt und wandte sich ab und Kurt wusste, dass er ihn verlieren würde, wenn er Ulf jetzt gehen ließ. Der Adrenalinschub war so brutal, peitschte so heftig durch ihn, dass er nach Luft schnappte. Plötzlich hatte Kurt Angst. Dass er Ulf verlieren könnte, war so monströs, so unfassbar. Diese Möglichkeit war ihm bisher nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Er packte seinen Bruder am Arm und überlegte fieberhaft.

„Tu das nicht, Ulf“, sagte er gepresst.

„Lass mich los“, sagte Ulf und blickte betont runter auf Kurts Hand. „Lass mich los, oder ick schwöre bei Gott...“

„Ulf, du... du bist doch mein Bruder“, krächzte Kurt.

„Nee, Kurt.“ Ulf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ick hab' keinen Bruder mehr.“ Mit einem Ruck machte er sich von Kurt los und wandte sich zum Gehen..

„Was kann ick denn für unsere Mutter?“, rief Kurt ihm nach. Ulf blieb stehen und blickte zur Seite. „Wen sie liebt, oder nicht... Wenn dich das kränkt, tut es mir leid. Aber das ist mir doch scheißegal! Sie ist mir scheißegal! Alles geht gerade zum Teufel, verstehst du? Mir ist jetzt fast alles egal. Es gibt... Außer den Kindern gibt es nur zwei Menschen, die mir wichtig sind. Zwei Menschen, die ick brauche, um weiterzumachen. Zwei Menschen, Ulf. Nur zwei. Das sind Paule … und du.“ Kurt ging wieder einen Schritt auf Ulf zu. Zögerlich griff er von hinten nach dessen Hand. „Lass mich nicht im Stich, Ulf“, flüsterte er. „Bitte.“

Einen Moment lang schien es als würde Ulf seine Hand drücken wollen. Eine Moment war er zum Greifen nah. Dann bog ein Auto um die Ecke, hupte und aus Ulfs geöffneter Hand wurde eine geballte Faust. „Geh' zum Teufel, Kurt“, knurrte er und stürmte zurück in den gesichtslosen grauen Neubaublock, der Kurts Vergangenheit hütete, wie eine riesige Zeitkapsel aus Beton.

Kurt wusste nicht mehr genau, was danach passiert war. Er wusste nur noch, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Dieses weiße Rauschen, dass ihn plötzlich ausgefüllt hatte, anstelle von Organen, Gedanken und Gefühlen. Wie es ihn erfüllt hatte. Wie er bis zum Bersten voll davon gewesen war und wie es sich dann Bahn gebrochen hatte. Ihm heiß aus den Augen gelaufen, ihm überlaut aus dem Mund geströmt war, bis er sich heiser geschrien hatte. Und dann kam die Leere.

Irgendwie hatte er es schließlich nach Hause geschafft. Paule war da gewesen und hatte mit bloßen Händen die Scherben seines Seins zusammengehalten. Ihre Umarmung hatte verhindert, dass er zerbrach. Und er hatte es ihr erzählt. Hatte ihr alles erzählt. Die ganze hässliche Wahrheit heraus gekrächzt. Hervorgewürgt, was stets wie ein Stein in seinem Magen gelegen hatte und dann war es raus und er konnte wieder atmen. Sein Herz war dadurch nicht leichter geworden, aber er fühlte sich fast wieder, wie ein Mensch. Paule hatte bloß seine Stirn geküsst und ihn zugedeckt.

Kurt schlief einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Xxx

Paula hatte den Laden heute nicht aufgemacht. Sie war zuhause geblieben, um über Kurt zu wachen. Als es an der Tür klingelte, schnitt sie gerade Gemüse, mit Fingern, die nicht zitterten. Paule hatte nichts getrunken, obwohl sie so dringend Einen hätte vertragen können, dass ihre Zunge davon prickelte. Sie blickte auf und ging zur Tür. Das Messer nahm sie mit, ohne zu wissen, warum. Nur so ein Gefühl und tatsächlich griff sie das Messer hinter dem Rücken fester, als sie sah, wer da stand.

„Was willst du hier, Ulf?“, fragte sie taffer, als sie sich fühlte. Es war ein Bisschen, wie sie sich selbst von außen zu sehen. „Wir brauchen dich und deine Nazischeiße hier nicht.“

Ulf schnaubte durch die Nase. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln arbeiteten, aber er schwieg. Er war mit leeren Händen gekommen. Stand einfach so vor ihr; unbewaffnet, offen, lesbar. Paula spürte, dass heute keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Er stand einfach nur da, mit dem Rücken zur Sonne. Paula blinzelte und ihr war, als sähe sie ihren Schwager zum ersten Mal. Die blassen Augen sprachen Bände zu ihr und an seinen scharfen Konturen brach sich die Herbstsonne.

„Ick will nur meinen Bruder sehen“, sagte er ruhig, fast beiläufig. Doch sie hörte ihm an, dass er mit Bedacht sprach. Die Körperspannung war etwas zu straff, der Tonfall etwas zu flach für Beiläufigkeit.

Paula kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, aber Ulf hatte schon den Arm in der Tür. Stützte sich so im Türrahmen ab, so als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. Sein Gesicht war seltsam leer, bis auf die Augen. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der zu Allem entschlossen war. Paula sah schnell weg und nickte ein wenig. Die Hand hinter ihrem Rücken zuckte kurz, bevor sie sie langsam runter und an ihre Seite brachte, wo Ulf sie sehen konnte.

„Er ist oben. Ich bin in der Küche.“

Der feste Klang genagelter Stiefel fiel auf die Stufen der Holztreppe, wie Donner auf ihre Seele.

Xxx

Als die Schlafzimmertür aufging, saß Kurt auf dem Bett. Ulf sah seinen Bruder dasitzen, mit dem Kopfteil im Rücken. Noch dieselben scheiß Klamotten an, wie gestern und blicklos aus dem Fenster starrend. Kurt sah erst auf, als er den Schlüssel sich im Schloss drehen hörte und dann weiteten sich seine blutunterlaufenen Augen. Ulf sah ihn an. Der Adamsapfel seines Bruders hüpfte ein paar Mal auf und ab, so als schlucke er krampfhaft gegen irgendetwas an. Als er dann lachte, war es rau und beißend und als hätte er Schmerzen. Doch er sagte kein Wort und Ulf auch nicht.

Ulf zog sich im Gehen die Jacke aus. Ließ sie achtlos fallen und fing mit den Knöpfen seines karierten Hemdes an. Er hatte noch etwas Farbe an den Fingern. Kleine Reste davon, rieben sich ab und rieselten zu Boden, während er Kurts brennenden Blick hielt. Als er am Bett angekommen war, zerrte der sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Kurt sagte kein Wort. Nicht mit Lippen, Kehlkopf und Stimmbändern jedenfalls. Doch während er zu seinem Bruder aufsah, sich an Ulfs Hose zu schaffen machte, mit hastigen, ungeschickten Fingern, rangen in seinen schimmernden Augen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung miteinander. Wie wunderschöne, abgefuckte Poesie.

Ulf hielt Kurts Kopf mit den eigenen, harten Händen in Position und dann küsste er Kurt; so, als hätte er vergessen, wie es richtig geht. Saugende, schmerzhafte Bisse, mit zu viel Zähnen. So als wollte er ihn nicht lieben; sondern bestrafen, für jede Kränkung, die Kurt ihm zugefügt hatte, für jedes gebrochene Versprechen; so als wollte Ulf das Blut schmecken, welches sie beide teilten. Und es war ihm egal, dass Kurts Frau unten mit einem Messer in der Küche stand. Kurt war es auch egal; zumindest, wenn sein ersticktes Stöhnen und die Art, wie er Ulfs Handgelenke ganz fest umklammert hielt, einen Hinweis darauf geben wollten.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob er sich nicht hätte losmachen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Ulf wusste, es wäre Kurt ein Leichtes gewesen, aber nein. Er ließ Ulf gewähren und der fragte sich, wer von ihnen Beiden der größere Masochist war. Kurt betrog hier gerade seine Frau in ihrem gemeinsamem Ehebett. Doch wahrscheinlich fühlte es sich für ihn gar nicht so an. Im Gegenteil; Ulf wusste, gerade am Anfang, hatte es sich für Kurt so angefühlt, als betrüge er seinen Bruder mit _ihr_.

Kurts Pupillen waren unfassbar weit und schluckten fast die Iris; so als wäre er komplett zugedröhnt, als Ulf ihn in die Kissen drückte. Beim Küssen schob Ulf Zeige- und Mittelfinger in ihn rein. Kurt ächzte, wie bei einem Schlag in die Magengrube, doch er blieb hart dabei und ließ sich weiter küssen. Ließ zu, dass sein Bruder ihm die Beine weiter auseinander drückte. Ulf spuckte in seine Hand, bis sich sein eigener harter Schwanz einigermaßen feucht anfühlte und dann drang er in den Körper seines Bruders ein. Kurt war so eng, dass es wehtat. Er stöhnte durch zusammengebissene Zähne und Ulf war sich für kurze Zeit sicher, dass er kommen würde, wenn Kurt sich jetzt bewegte. Um runterzukommen visualisierte er hinter geschlossenen Lidern ihre Mutter. In diesem Moment an sie zu denken, war schließlich auch nicht falscher als alles Andere, was sie hier taten.

Dann begann er in ihn zu stoßen, zweimal, einmal halb, dann so fest, dass Kurt das bislang lauteste Geräusch machte. Ulf wusste, dass dieses Geräusch ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen würde. Kurts Arme schlangen sich um Ulfs kräftige Schultern. Die eine Hand vergrub sich in seinem kurzen, blonden Haar. Jede Sehne, jeder Muskel in Kurts Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt. Seine Haut war nicht warm, sie war heiß, wo Ulf sie berührte. Er keuchte und japste durch die Zähne. Sein zähes Straßenkämpfer-Gesicht mit all den Blessuren hatte noch härtere Kanten als sonst. Als Kurt es in Ulfs verschwitzten Nacken drückte, ihn mit spitzen Zähnen biss und eine Hand zwischen ihre harten Bäuche schob, um sich selber zu wichsen, verlor Ulf ein klein Bisschen den Verstand. Er stieß in Kurt, wie besessen. Wieder und wieder, minuten- oder stundenlang bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, und es in heißen Schüben an seinen Eingeweiden zog. Ulf schwirrte der Kopf und er brach auf Kurt zusammen. Die klebrige Wärme, die sich pulsierendend zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, sagte ihm, dass auch Kurt gekommen war.

xxx

„Fickst du ihn noch?“, fragte Paula ohne Umschweife. Sie war aus der Küche gekommen, als Ulf sich anschickte, ihr Haus zu verlassen, nachdem er genau das getan hatte, wonach sie ihn jetzt gerade fragte. Ulf hatte die Klinke der Haustür schon in der Hand. Sein Schwanz klebte unangenehm in seiner Unterhose und er sah Paula lange an. Er war überrascht. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kurt auch ihr wirklich alles sagte. Ulf spürte einen kleinen Stich bei dem Gedanken und sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Paula wirkte nicht so, als könnte sie die Wahrheit nicht vertragen, doch er schüttelte nur leise mit dem Kopf. _Nein. Nicht mehr._ Das sollte ihr die Geste sagen.

Ulf hatte sein Leben lang für Kurt gelogen und alte Gewohnheiten waren sehr schwer abzulegen.

Xxx

_Wer an die Freiheit des menschlichen Willens glaubt, hat nie geliebt und nie gehasst._

Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach

**Author's Note:**

> Tjaaaa... Eigentlich habe ich an einer Erol/Kurt Fic gearbeitet, aber meine Phantasie ist irgendwie eigene Wege gegangen und dann ist plötzlich das hier passiert. *Schulterzuck*. Die Szene am Anfang ist eine aus Staffel 1 Folge 7 von „Dogs of Berlin“, die dann aber ihr inzestöses Eigenleben entwickelt hat. Inspiriert durch den Kurzfilm „Zwillinge“ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBpIV6-6k4Q) und den One-shot „Satan, settle down“ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409803), der so unfassbar gut ist, dass ich nicht anders konnte... Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen..? Kommentare sind Liebe! Bye bitches :D


End file.
